Temptation
by Jemlover93
Summary: Two girls, one human one not, give Toga and Sesshomaru a run for their money or better yet there pride. Never in there soon to be or not soon to be billion years have they ever been so tempted with the temptation until know!
1. Shocker

**Summary: **Two girls, one human one not, give Toga and Sesshomaru a run for their money or better yet there pride. Never in there soon to be or not soon to be billion years have they ever been so tempted with the temptation until know!

* * *

**Jemmy: **Hey yall it's Jemstone6259, but ya can call call me Jemmy! Ikutolover93 and I are making a story together with oc's! I hope you enjoy it! ***Smiles as she yanks Lover into the chatroom.*** Hey will ya do the disclaimer and claimer?

**Lover: *pouts after being jerked into the room*** We do not own Inuyasha but the plot it's ours but I do say I wish i did own Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho ***grins evily*** you know i might just torture you in the next chapter Jemmy, you do know that right ***:P***

**Jemmy: *Glares* **Toga is _mine_! You can have his son. ***Still glaring***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shocker**

* * *

**Ellie Pov:**

* * *

NO-NO-No-NOOOOOO-" I screamed as I repeatedly pressed on the buttons on my game controller.

_Dooooommm _my tv boomed at me. "GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed as I chucked my controller against the wall. Standing up I stormed out of my room and down the stairs. "GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted in frustration.

"I did as the fucking man said to! But yet I always die! That's it I'm shooting him in the damn face with my gun next time!" I grumbled as I slammed the front door behind me.

"Loser."

I glared in the direction of the voice. Seeing a boy around the age of twelve hugging what I always thought looked like a voodoo doll.

"What?" He asked me tilting his head to the side, but I just went on glaring at him. His _I'm so innocent _look doesn't affect me. Tilting his head back to its normal position my brother started to laugh before walking off.

"Where the hell did you go wrong Seiji?" I asked the retreating boy. Seiji stopped walking to look back at me with a questionable look. Sighing I just looked at him.

Let's just say mama got a little busy about five years ago with another man. Yes, Seiji and I have different fathers but the same mother. Seiji looks like your average purple haired, blue eyed, dark skin, snot nose, pain in my ass, lock him in his room and do unknown things kind of boy. But in reality he is so much more….

Seiji, like myself and our mother has inherited the light purple hair and light blue eyes. The only think he got from his father was his dark tan color and gender. There is only one more difference between him and the rest of our two family's…. He is really, really, short. I mean Seiji is only 4'9 and I'm like 5'7. So yeah he is like super, super short.

Shaking his head he pulled his black hood up over his face and walked away. Oh and I forgot to mention that he dresses in hoody's and jean pants. The kid has no sense of fashion, not like I have one either. I practically dress in black shorts, a t-shirt with some type of bunny design on it, black and bright pink stockings, a thin over coat that is never zipped, and it's all black on the outside and pink on the inside, oh and let's not forget the long bunny ears starting at the top of the hoody and ending somewhere near my shoulders. Anyways, besides my bunny obsession, which is quick strange knowing the fact that almost all animals hate me! I mean every animal I try to befriend bites me! I'm surprised I haven't gotten rabies yet…

"-Roseado?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as some called my last name. "Huh?" I asked looking around. I didn't see anyone. _'Hmmm must have been my imaginati-'_

"Ellie Roseado!" I turned around to see a very steaming mad mother.

"Yo." I said as I did a slight wave of the hand.

"Don't you yo me young lady! I haven't seen you in three days since you locked yourself in your room with that new game of yours! Just because its summer break doesn't mean you don't have things to do, for example how do you think your coach feels about you being two hours late for practice today?"

I stood there shocked then I started to shake a little. "H-hey mom wha-what time is it?" I looked at her hoping she wouldn't say it was past eleven am.

"It's about one." She was holding back a smile as she tried to scowl at me. Swallowing the glob of spit I turned to head back to the house. "Well umm….. If _he _calls just tell him I fell of the edge of the earth, k?" Before I too far away from my mom I heard her say, "By the way Ellie he called about ten minutes ago saying he was going to stop by. So I expect him to be here-"

"ELLIE!" I heard a very familiar voice scream from above. Wide eyed I looked up at the sky, and to my very despair I saw him. Sir Haru Lover. My face whited as he came down on me, pinning me to the ground. I groaned in pain as my head throbbed. "Damn it Haru." I moaned.

"Oi you should have seen it coming!" Haru grinned down at me. I did my best to glare up at him, but damn him he had the sun in just the perfect position so I couldn't even look at him before becoming blinded. "Seen it coming? How in the seven blazin hells could I have seen you coming from the sun?" I asked as I shoved him off. Rubbing my head I stood up.

"Damn it Haru you ripped my over coat!" I screamed as I noticed the torn hem of my favorite over coat. Cursing under by breath I grabbed Haru by his ear, grabbing a handful of his messy black hair to. I ignored Haru as he whined in pain and made fake tears swell up in his glorious green eyes. Blushing I let him go, but not all that to gentle, outside the fence.

Looking up at Haru, still red in the face I said. "Tell your dad I'm sorry for missing practice and will make it up for it next time I see him." Haru told me he would take those words to heart, whatever that meant, before storming off down the street on his skateboard.

Sighing yet again I went inside and up the stairs to my room. The Tv was still telling me that I had lost so I turned it off, still frustrated that I could kill Captain Oink.

Pulling my Iphone of its charger I plugged in my ear phones and put the buds in my ears. I then scrolled through my list of songs looking for one of my favorites.

As I did I walked toward my closet. I had to get a new over coat since Haru had destroyed this one. Glancing up I saw the coat I wanted, it looked exactly like the one I was wearing, and so did the six around it. Let's just put it that Haru rips a lot… I mean a lot. I think I have to buy six new ones a week, and they are really expensive.

Looking down at my phone again I reached for the over coat. Just as I grabbed it a hand grabbed by hand. I looked up just in time to see it dragging me through my closet. Closing my eyes I felt my whole body being yanked through my close. Then I felt like I was falling, opening my eyes I could see my close rack and my phone hanging over the edge.

I twisted around to see nothing but darkness below me. With a shaking jaw I screamed. "FUCKING DAMN IT HARU! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

That was the last think I remember before blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

I growled angrily as my claws racked through a low class yokai drawing a dark red liquid onto my hands. "Seriously they though it was able to kill off an Inu Youkai of my standard?! You are so foolish."

Flicking my bloodied wrist to remove the blood of the dead yokai I moved on to another place to see if I could find a stronger demon to fight without giving a second glance over my shoulder at the now frozen corpse.

With a blissful sigh I head toward the west not paying attention to where I was going nor did I bother with the villages along the way unless I traded very fine silks, herbs, fresh meat, and rare spices that I managed to collect along the way.

Luckily for the village that I was approaching I had two large bundles of very fine silks and one large bundle of spices that I had taken from a band of bandits earlier on in the day.

"Hmmm I wonder how much dried meat I can trade this for or should I wait until I get to the west?" I mumble to no one in particular.

Without really a care in the world I head toward the nearest human village wanting to get rid of the silks since they were really no use to me other than trading and selling.

**OoO**

As I approach the village I stop when I saw a miko and a houshi standing there ready to attack.

"Miko-sama, Houshi-sama why do you display threats toward one who has no ill will?" I ask as I stop before them asking my question seemed to catch them off guard.

"Why would a Demon come to a human village if it not to destroy?" The miko asked.

"I do not wish ill will against those who are unable to fight on equal footing I know mikos and houshi can rival the power of demons. I myself find it rather displeasing to see weak demons band together to attack and destroy villages for no apparent reason other than for the pure joy of doing so just to feast on human flesh. I have not only helped out human villages but also saved them the only thing I ask for is fair trade." I reply as I stand there watching them.

"You demand no payment only fair trade that sound a bit odd with a demon of you power" The houshi replied.

"It may sound odd bit I speak the truth. If you want proof seek out the head miko in the next village over I just saved their village from a band of bandits who wished to raid them, take and rape the women, and girls that were of age after that slaughterer the men, in return all I asked was for a week's worth of food and nothing more." I say as I toss my long, medium brown, hair over my shoulder.

The two looked at each other in confusion but nodded. "What is it you wish to trade here in this village?" The houshi asked.

"I have two twenty meters (or 65.6168Ft ) roles of fine demon silk. I know that it is very hard to come by and is sought after by humans. I'm willing to trade both roles for two weeks traveling supply and the rest will go to the families that are poor." I say as I took the two roles of silk off my back and handed it over to them. I watched how eagerly they took it and examined them, before knobbing their heads and saying a few words to my agreement. They did as I asked, giving me the items I wanted in return. Fair trade it seemed to me.

I checked over the supplies and nodded to the miko and the houshi in reply before heading off once more. The passing feeling of great happiness passed through me as I had made another yet successful trade without trouble. I carefully pick my path through the rugged terrain as I head toward the river for where I would set up camp if it had a clearing in it.

The air was filled with the smell of fresh running water and blooming wild flower, with a happy grin I pick up my pace until I found the clearing I was looking for. I placed my traveling supplies down before quickly gathering dry wood for the night.

I set to work on my camp when I heard something land in the water behind me.

* * *

**Ellie Pov:**

* * *

The last thing I saw was a bright light before my body was eloped in a cold wet substance. I gasped for air. But I got none. Instead I got a mouthful of water. I tried to cough but instead more water entered my lunges against my will.

In panic I started scratching my throat. Each passing second felt like hours-and my lungs quickly growing with pain to the point I swore I was going to die.

_'So this is how I'm going to die… Somehow I never saw it coming. Falling through my closet like I was entering Narnia and expecting a man with hoofs to find me in a snowy world. Nope instead I am here. Dyeing by my worst enemy. Water. It was going to swallow me whole and spit me out a mangled, wrinkled, and dead girl.'_

If I was crying I couldn't tell. Everything was getting worse by the second. My body didn't want to respond to me, and my head felt like it was going to explode from the throbbing. The burning in my lungs was so intense that when I tried to drag myself to the surface I just crumpled back down to the riverbed's floor.

_'Fuck I was going to die before I got back at Haru for destroying my favorite-'_Realization dawned on me. If any of my favorite hoody's where going down this would be in the top five ways to go. I mean seriously Haru and my brother have done some horrific things to them, like tying one to a flag pole and burning after I deliberately hid my brother's spooky doll. Well, ok maybe this won't be the worst thing to happen to it but still-

I was ripped from my thoughts as I accidentally sucked in more water. Cursing to myself for the fact that I was more worried about my hoody than my own life. Clenching onto my throat I looked up to the bright surface, the suns reflection on the water caused another painful throb in my head, making me suck in more water.

I watched reluctantly through hazy eyes, know sure I was either crying or dyeing, probably both, as the last of my oxygen floated to the surface in small soft bubbles.

My hands started to relax from around my neck, along with other parts of my body that where stiff. I felt myself slipping away as I looked up one more time at the light. Before I died I thought to myself.

_'W-what the? Is-Is that a pair of hands?' _Then I met bright light.

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

Out of curiosity of what creature fell into the river I move toward towards it. I froze when I saw a human shape in the watery depths. Without thinking I dive in to the water and began to swim to the slowly fading person.

I reach out and grabbed the unknown figures wrist and pulled it toward the surface. Within moments thanks to my demon strength I toss the figure onto the river bank before walking out.

"Man you got to be dumb as hell to jump into a river if you can't swim." I said as I started to shake the water from my white mokomoko-sama and brown hair, before removing my blue kimono with white cherry blossoms and hung it to dry. Look down I saw my skin tight white jumpsuit with silver blue armor plates to protect vital areas on my body.

With a sighed I looked back over at the human I just save allowing her to see my Daiyokai status which included a two silvery pink stripes on each cheek as well as wrist, hips, ankles, and a stripe on each eyelid. In the dead middle of my forehead was a silver light blue snow flake. **(Clothing and snow flake will be on my home page.)**

"Who are you girl and why are you so far from your village dressed so strangely?" I ask as I look down at here from where I stood.

* * *

**Ellie Pov:**

* * *

I sat on my knees and hands as I gasped for much need oxygen. My lungs still burned but thanks to this... ummm... role-player I was saved. Glancing back up from the corner of my eye I was amazed that her makeup that held on her pointed ears and strange marks where still in place. Neither could be real, unless she had surgery for the ears and had the marks tattooed on. But, only an insane person would do such a thing.

Gradually I moved to sitting on my knees. My side was facing my saver. I didn't say anything back to her yet, I was still way to out of breath and my mind was still working out what she had said. Running a hand over my soaking wet hair I groaned as my fingers caught onto every single possible not they could get hold of.

Glancing back at the role-player I looked at her. She was gorgeous. All the right curves in the right places and wonderfully rich brown hair that looked soft to the touch. I'm not saying that I envy her for her looks. In fact I'm quite nice look to. My breast are the perfect size, not too small and not to large. My bottom on the other hand is a little large, but not so large that it looks scary. It fits in with my hour glass figure

I kept on studying her as finally her words locked together in my mind. _'Man you got to be dumb as hell to jump in to a river if you can't swim. Why are you so far from a Village dressed so weird?'_

A van popped up on my forehead at her insult. One thing to make sure she knows I am a perfect grade student, all A's no B no C and NO F. Second... well... umm the dumb calling and the not being able to swim where insulting but the rest really wasn't... So um that is all I can really be mad about... I guess.

Standing up a bit wobble I hissed at her. "My apology for falling from my closet and into the river. I never meant to try drowning myself when my only intentions where to get a new over coat since this one is ruined." I completely left out the swimming part. Reason. I could swim but I was afraid to... it's complicated. As for the village part she must think I am one of the larp players here. Sorry lady but I am not.

Taking deep breaths I suddenly became very dizzy and had the sudden feeling that I was going to throw up. Grabbing onto my head I winced in pain as I heard a very high pitched buzzing noise.

"Stop!" I cried out in pain through my painful sobs. "Make it stop!" I screamed as I felt myself falling to the ground. The pain was to much. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted it to stop.

Then before I felt the hard ground collide with my soft fleshy body I felt myself being dragged off into the darkness of my mind. The last though in my mind was. _'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

I ignored the girls comment without another thought, until she cried out in pain. I suddenly felt a rush of power and then I saw her body begin falling toward the ground.

I caught the unknown girl before she hit the ground. Just as i caught her out of the corner of my eye I saw something glowing on her upper thigh. In curiosity I looked to see an odd mark.

_'What the hell is that. Whatever it is sure as hell gave off a huge chunk of power like it wants to be found, not to mention it will attract other demon like no tomorrow...Great I'm a freaking guard dog.' _I growled to myself as I gently place the girl onto the ground. Slowly I began to remove the still wet clothing knowing that the unconscious girl could get sick if she was left in them.

Once I removed them and hung them up to dry I carefully unwrapped my white mokomoko-sama from around my waist and shoulders before wrapping it around the unconscious girls form to keep her warm and also from praying eyes of unwanted male that might be near.

With a sigh I look round before pulling the girl close to where I was going to camp before I went to a shallow place to catch some fish for the two of us to eat once the girl awoke. With ease I grabbed several large fish of what kind did not bother me as long as they were eatable.

I carefully cleaned and gutted the fish before placing them on a cleaned stick and beside the fire, which I had started before the strangely dressed woman fell into the river.

After a moment of watching the fish cook I sensed two powerful yokai heading toward our direction, and moving at a fast pace. In hope of detouring their approach I removed the anklet that I had on. It was there to conceal my true power. One moment my power is low and weak next it's almost matching that of the great Inu no Taisho's son and heir, the young lord Sesshomaru.

I stood there and growled waiting to see if the demon or whatever it was, was wise enough to avoid my direction, but if it came down to it I would fight to show them I was not weak and that I could protect.


	2. Pervy Dog

******Summary: **Two girls, one human one not, give Toga and Sesshomaru a run for their money or better yet there pride. Never in there soon to be or not soon to be billion years have they ever been so tempted with the temptation until know!

* * *

**Lover: I hope Touga will be ok**

**Jemmy: Oh yes I do hope so to. *Drinking her hot coco and eating her cake at a table.***

**Touga: Why?**

**Lover : oh nothing**

**Jemmy: *Chuckles as she takes another bite***

**Lover: -_-#**

**Touga: ok?**

**Sessy: Hn**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pervy Dog**

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

I watched the surrounding area with caution not wanting to be caught off guard with a passed out woman-child wrapped in my mokomoko-sama.

After flaring my power level I swiftly placed the anklet back on hoping to confuse the advancing demons.

_'Damn it I can't fight with this woman-child still passed out and nude. She need to wake up and dress in her cloths.'_ I growl to myself as I stood defensive.

Before long I could make out the soft sound of feet moving swiftly which meant I would be in a world of trouble if I had to fight two on one.

With swift and fluid motion I take her long black over coat that was now dry put it around her after I took her out of my tail until it looked like the woman-child was dressed in a black kimono.

"Thank kami for creativity." I say out loud with a grateful sigh before standing up once again and taking a stance.

* * *

**Touga POV:**

* * *

I look back at my son to make sure he was following. He needed to know the territory, when it hopefully became his one day. _'By then hope fully he will still not be at ice hearted prick as I have heard many of the servants say behind his back.'_ I thought as I gave a heavy sigh.

"Sesshomaru, you know you're going to have to change your ways if you want to be an effective leader once I step aside or you defeat me in a battle, which means you will have to start looking for a mate." I said knowing his response.

"Hn, I will search for a mate when I'm ready and no sooner I do not need to be distracted from my goal." Sesshomaru growled at me.

"If you do not show that you're looking the council will choose a mate for you and I know you hate those aggressive power and wealth hungry bitches, how else do you think I met your mother, who was forced on to me, I gave her a breeding contract so that I would not have to mate her until I found the right woman for me and don't think that will work twice on the council." I reply back as I pick up speed so that I could get to the border faster.

It was not long before I felt a sudden power surge that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. I looked back at Sesshomaru to see if he had sensed it but the look in his eye was far funnier than the first time he tried to chew his own mokomoko-sama and found out it hurt.

Watching his eyes changed from confusion, to wonder, to anger then back to confusion once more. "So shall we see to what that youki surge was for? It could mean many things, a youkai is hurt and need help, a mom to her pup or just a warning." I comment only to see him heading in the direction it came from.

"Always attack first think later, he will never learn until he gets his ass kicked" I sighed to no one in particular.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV:**

* * *

I growled below my breath, only loud enough for my father to hear. I heard him comment under his breath with a sigh before following me. I'll search for a mate when I feel like it, not when some council tells me to. If they assign a power craving wench to me I'll just kill her. Simple. I don't want to mess around with some pup when I haven't even defeated my father in battle. All that can wait until my father is crawling on the ground begging for me to stop.

A grin crossed my face as I stormed through brush, still heading to where the strange power surge where. Slowly I came to a stop near a river bend. I could sense a low level demon and a human. The surge of energy and power couldn't have came from these two. Burrowing my eyebrows together I turned to look at my father, who was already walking past me and into the opening.

"Well hello!" I stared at his back in disbelief. He was a moron, there is no doubt to that.

My eyes shifted from my moron of a father to the low demon female. To say I'm shocked, a bit. Most demons don't have a human-ish form unless they have a descent amount of power. And from what I was picking up this demon had little to nothing. Yes, it would scare some very scum demons but I would have never noticed them if it wasn't for the power surge that came from this area.

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

I looked up at the male's greeting and almost fell over. "Wow you greet someone who could be hostile, what is your business here we have done nothing wrong "I growl as I wrap my mokomoko-sama around the woman-child once more.

The two males did not like the way I greeted them especially the great and powerful Sesshomaru _'Ice prick, no wonder he is still mate less in his prime.'_ I snickered at my own thought before rolling my eyes not caring if it offended them.

With a sly grin I turned my back from the two male letting them think I was weak, and defenseless in truth I could kick ass.

* * *

**Touga POV:**

* * *

Shocked was not even the words that crossed my mind. Did this bitch just use my sons own words against me?

I looked over at my son to see a flash of humor in his eyes. Oh he thinks its funny just wait I have a feeling this little bitch is going to have it in for him. Turning my eyes away from the female I looked in the direction of my son.

"Do you have anything to say about this I know your dying to?" I ask as I hide the grin that was trying to show. The whole idea of him knowing he was set up now and there was no turning back was real thrilling.

_'Oh kami he is in for it now this "weak" little bitch his going to show him how it's done, seen he has not seen her markings. This is going to be hilarious since she is somehow suppressing or masking her power.' _I thought as I turned to look back at them.

* * *

**Ellie Pov:**

* * *

I could barely keep asleep with all the noise around me. Grumbling I tried to roll over but to my surprise I couldn't. Wiggling my nose I weakly opened my eyes to see fur. Lots and lots of it. _'What the fuck?' _I thought. _'I don't have any furry blankets...' _As I wiggled out of the fur I noticed that there was dirt underneath me. "Dirt?" I questioned as I grabbed handfuls of it. Yes, indeed it was dirt.

...

...

...

Why the fuck was there dirt in my bed? My eyebrows burrowed together as I stared at the dirt. Then one name came to mind. Seiji. That damn brat did something to me again. Cursing his name under my breath I stood up from underneath the furry thing, which I hoped was just a blanket. Letting it fall from my body I felt a cool breeze hit my skin.

Confused yet again I looked down. My eyes widen and a bright blush came across my pale face. With a quick movement I zipped my over coat up. "This can't be happening." I mumbled angrily. Where had my other clothes gone?! My brother wasn't this insane as to undress his sister and leave her naked in her oversized over coat, which was so damn thin that I swear you could almost see through it at some points.

Grumbling again I ran a hand through my light purple hair, catching my slender fingers on every little not. I heard a low growl behind me, making my hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Turning around with my arms wrapped around my hips I looked at what was in front of me wide eyed. Then everything came back to me. My fall from the closet and into a river, then being saved by some cool cos-play girl, and then... hmmm let's see, oh and then there was that stinging thing on my thigh...

I pulled up one side of my over coat so my upper thigh that had been burning was visible to me. "Nothing?" I said a bit surprised. There was nothing there, well nothing I could see. Letting my coat fall back down I scratched my head and then looked at the two who were staring at me. Cocking my head to the side I asked. "What?"

* * *

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

* * *

I was about to walk out from the brush but stopped when a human stood up. She didn't look like any normal peasant that I had seen around here before and she sure didn't act like a normal human. Most would have gone running for their homes at the sight of us. But this human just stands there looking at something on her- no she stopped know she's looking at my father and the wench weak demon.

Growling lowly, again, I stepped out of the bushes. Sum-what intrigued in what was happening? For now that wench will have to wait for her punishment.

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

I looked over at the ice prick "Oi pull that frozen tree branch out of your ass and you might find the perfect mate for the killing perfection, but me screw perfection, because it can kiss my furry ass and so can you." I needled at him knowing it was aggravating him to no end. To be honest it was quite funny because everyone said he was calm and collected.

_'Oh so may were wrong this guy is a fraud when it comes to being calm, but killing perfection I would not doubt.'_ I thought as I herd snickering coming across the clearing were the great lord of the west was standing.

"Well someone agrees with me at least, I don't know about the woman-child though." I snicker. It was clear that my taunting and picking was getting to him and bad, it would not be long before he got angry, and then the fun would begin.

* * *

**Touga POV:**

* * *

_'I can't believe this he is losing his composure, my son is actually losing it because of a said weak female lord this is to good!" _I thought to myself while holding back snickers.

"You really are blinded by power if you cannot see through her." I finally managed to say while looking at her facial markings then looked over at my son.

_'It was funny in all my years I had never seen anyone get under my sons skin is it possible she is his life mate?' _I thought once more, as I looked around the area my eyes landing on the barely covered girl. Smirking I walked over to her with a playful gleam in my eyes.

* * *

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

* * *

I dug my fingernails into the soft part of my palm. Growling at both my father and this wench. "Wench don't speak to me in such a tone." I growled as I tried to return my calm compose. She was really getting on my nerves. I stepped in front of my father, not noticing him just walking away. All my attention was on this youki who had her back to me.

Suddenly an idea come to me. With a grin I stopped no more than ten feet from the weak female lord. "A demon of your standing shouldn't ever show there back to a demon of my standings." I carefully examined her. She was well built, I'll give her that, but as for defensive clothing she had practically none on.

From the side of her face I saw a smirk then markings. Surprise and shock would never be able to be put into words for what I was feeling. Gritting my teeth together I suddenly smiled lightly.

"Oh I see now." With a low chuckle from behind me I continued on. "You are the demon who we felt earlier. But how did you manage to cover such power in mere seconds?" Her smirk vanished and just as she was about to say something in response something screamed from in front of her. Dread overcame me as I took a glance at where my father was now.

* * *

**Ellie's Pov:**

* * *

_'I- I couldn't believe this role player! How dare he touch me there!' _I thought as I fought back tears that lined my eyes, and a blush that had descended on my cheeks. "You vile beast! What the fuck were you thinking! I'll have you reported for this! Fuck that I'm going to just fucking punish you for that!" I reached for the closest thing near me that was solid.

Not even looking to see what it was I swung with all my might. I heard my mystery weapon make target. With a smile I watched the freak go sailing past the two who looked like they were about to bite each other's heads off.

"That's what you get for grabbing my breast! You freaking sociopath!" I screeched as my grip on my new weapon tightened.

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

"That for me to know and for you to find out and as for him …. DAMN THATS FAR!" She snickered as she looked over as him. "Oh and clean your hand I don't need low weak demons looking for a dead body." I say slightly mocking the two males before walking over to the female and looked at her.

"You girl better get use to it because it will happen more often." I said as I leaned down and then whispered so that only she could hear the teasing "That's how male Inu yokai find their life mate one is to see if the breast are nice and fluffy, her hips slightly wide and that the female is strong."

I grin mischievously as I move away from her making sure not to get struck by the log, unlike the unlucky Lord Touga.

"Oh the joy!" I said watching the human go red in the face.

* * *

**Touga POV:**

* * *

_'Oh, kami her breast are so fluffy and heavenly soft.'_ I thought in pure bliss before I knew what was going on something connected with my head, sending me fling through the trees.

The only thing I heard was "DAMN THAT'S FAR!" From the bitch before my head got stuck in part of a tree.

I struggled to pull my head out of a tree._ 'Now I know how an animal feels in a trap.' _I thought as I fought to get my head unstuck from the tree, which took me longer than I thought it would.

Carefully I made my way over toward the females with a grin. "Well I know you are a strong female." I needled.

* * *

**Ellie Pov:**

* * *

They have the wrong person. I'm not part of this- this, AHG whatever you want to call it! With a twitching eye I smiled. "Listen I don't know what type of cos-play you freaks are playing but I have no part what so ever in it. So... yeah." I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I think I'll be going." I turned to leave but suddenly my phone started going off playing **Nightmare **by Mz. Hyde.

I stopped and turned around. A dread look on my face as I looked around for my phone. "I thought I dropped it when I fell through my closet." I mumbled as I looked up in the tree it was resting in. Sighing I walked back over to where my things where drying. Had they ever heard of a dryer before? I thought as I picked up my underwear and shorts bra. Along with my bunny shirt and shorts. My shirt was pretty damp still but my shorts being made of water resistant material were dried.

Turning away from the three I slipped back on my thong and shorts than for the tricky part the sports bra. Wiggling my nose I came up with an idea. With a smile I slipped on my bunny shirt and pulled my hair out. Then I pulled my over jacket out from under my shirt, tossing it on a rock I put my brae back on from under my shirt.

"There!" I said as I walked back to the tree and looked up. My phone was silent for a few minutes then it went off again, playing **Nightmare**. Grabbing onto a branch I swung myself up onto it and then started climbing my way up to my phone. "Almost there." I said as I reached for it. Damn thing just had to be hanging over the river. "Got it!" I said over joyed.

Just as my hand wrapped around it I heard the branch I was sitting on with all my one hundred and ten pounds start to break. Wide eyed I hissed my favorite four lettered curse word.

* * *

**Sesshomaru Pov:**

* * *

I couldn't tell which was more of a moron the mortal or my father. Sighing I ignored my fathers perverted attempts for another time, and I completely ignored the mortals insults. Oh how mother would react of she saw that. Chuckling under my breath I stepped a foot closer to the female demon. "How about you just tell me and we skip the games." I said to the woman demon who was looking worriedly up at the tree the mortal was in.

I wasn't in any mood for games. I wanted to know how she did it. From behind me I could hear my father asking the mortal if she needed any help. Pushing his and his voice out of the way I put all my concentration on the female before me.

* * *

**Isoya POV:**

* * *

"My secrets are my own, if they should be discovered by me telling you how I did it then how would you learn to do it yourself." I reply as I turn my brown eyes to him before looking back at the human

"To be honest you dad is a horndog does he do this with all females? And what the hell is that horrible noise and co-play. I will have you know I'm a full Inu Daiyokai." I growled at the three of them not caring how they reacted.

* * *

**Touga POV:**

* * *

I looked up at the girl in the tree and easily leaped up to her "Need some help getting down or do you want to go with the branch?"

* * *

**Jemmy: **YAY! Second chapter done! We don't own Touga or Sessy but I own Ellie and Lover owns Isoya! ***Spinning in circles with her ax*** Please review and so on! Or else I will have a little, tiny, unimportant talk with you. ***Smiles innocently as she points her ax at your throat*** Oh, also we don't own **Nightmare **by Mz. Hyde. But it is a great song! Check it out once your done here!

**Lover:** OK lets not kill people we need them to review and TOUGA! QUIT BING A HORNDOG YOUR SCARING PEOPLE

**Ellie: **I hate you both. ***mummbles in her corner as she keeps the perverted cos-play guy at bay.***

**Touga: **aww why i want to play with the vixen *:(*

**Isoya:** WE ARE not COS-PLAY WE ARE FREAKING DEMON..D-E-M-O-N-S I tell you!

**Jemmy: *like an over protective mother, she grabs the dog by his neck and chucks him into the closest stone wall* **Ahhh my poor Ellie it's only the start so please get ready for it ***Stroking head* **Know be a good girl and thank the reviewers with Isoya! ***Waves her ax around and Isoya, Lover, and Sessy are suddenly in the chat room.***

**Lover: **was i not already here?

**Jemmy: **Nope!


End file.
